Once a Haggen, always a Haggen!
by Ann Murry
Summary: When an old friend is in trouble with the law and Festus goes after him, where will his loyalty lie once the friend is caught!
1. Chapter 1

Matt stepped into the Long Branch and walked up to the bar where Kitty was perched.

"Evening, Cowboy," Kitty said with a grin. "Can I buy you a beer?"

"Sounds good," Matt replied looking around at the raucous atmosphere of the saloon on a Friday night. "How's things here?"

"Busier than usual," Kitty said passing the mug to Matt as Doc and Festus walked though the doors.

"I'm tellin ya Doc," Festus said stepping up to the bar. "That ol catfish was at least as big as yer arm."

"I know," Doc said shaking his head.

"Festus," Kitty said with a mischievous grin. "Are you telling tales again."

"No, ma'am," Festus said quickly.

"He's really not," Doc said sorrowfully.

"Then where's the fish," Matt asked looking at the two men.

"Wal, between him a hollerin, don't loose it and ma pole a breakin," Festus said sadly. "It done got away!"

"Well," Kitty said putting two mugs of beer on the bar. "Maybe this will help lift your spirits!"

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," Festus said sipping the beer. "I got a good mind ta go back ta that ol pond and try again tomorrow."

Doc stifled a yawn. "You do that," he said giving Kitty a wink. "But some of us have to earn a living around here!"

"Wal, you ol scudder," Festus said scrunching up one eye and pointing at the older man. "It was yer idea ta go fishing in the first place, wasn't it Matthew?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," Matt said just about choking on his beer. "And we got wanted posters to go though tomorrow and Judge Brooker is coming on the stage."

"Awe, foot," Festus said sullenly.

Matt grinned but looked up when Barney ran in with a telegram. "Been looking all over for you, Marshal," he said passing the message to Matt.

"Thanks, Barney," Matt said tearing open the message. Scanning it with his eyes, he pursed his lips before looking up. "Looks like your going to be seeing an old acquaintance, Festus."

"What you talking bout, Matthew," Festus said watching Matt's expression.

"Seems your old friend, Bucko Taos has gotten himself into some trouble," Matt replied evenly.

"Wal, I ain't seen hide not hair of him in years, Matthew," Festus said remembering the last time they were together. "What's he done did?"

"Says he killed a man in Texas," Matt said folding the message. "He was caught here in Kansas and taken to Hayes where he escaped before they could take him back to Texas. Could be he's headed this way?"

"Maybe," Festus said thoughtfully. "But I don't see how he coulda killed anyone, Matthew."

"Well," Matt said agitated. "Whether he did or didn't, don't matter, we got to bring him in."

"Matthew," Festus said quietly. "Let me go after him."

"Alone," Doc said looking at the hill man.

"Wal, ya," Festus replied. "I know the hills better than anyone, if he's here, I'll find him and he'll come back with me. At least that way no one'll get hurt, don't ya see."

Matt clinched his jaw and Festus knew the lawman was thinking about it.

"Well, alright," Matt said finally. "But if he gives you any trouble..."

"I'll do what needs ta be done," Festus replied slowly. "You can count on me, Matthew."

"I know," Matt said evenly. "You get some supplies together and head on out."

"Will do," Festus said heading toward the doors of the Long Branch.

"You sure about this, Matt?" Doc said looking at the lawman.

"I hope so, Doc," Matt replied sipping his beer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Festus saddled up Ruth, grabbed his bedroll and packed his saddle bags with very little thought of anything other than his old friend.

Sure he'd made better friends in Dodge, but old friends were different and he and Bucko had been though life and almost death together.

If Festus hadn't gotten his hands loose and climbed up onto that beam when he did, Bucko would have hung for a crime he didn't commit.

As he left Dodge, the hill man could only hope this time would be no different.

After Matt got ready the next morning, he started going though the wanted posters and lost track of the time.

"Marshal," Burke said in a huff coming though the door of the jail. "The stage is late!"

"Late," Matt said realizing he had forgotten to meet Judge Brooker.

Standing up, he grabbed his hat as he followed Burke out into the boardwalk.

"I haven't gotten any telegraphs about it being delayed," Burke said. "The drivers are usually very good about keeping me informed."

"Hmmm," Matt said thoughtfully as Burke looked down the street at an all to familiar noise.

"Here it comes," he said running to meet it as Matt followed.

Burke looked up at the driver as the stage stopped. "Your late!"

"Ya, well you'd be to if you got held up!" the driver yelled back jumping down as Matt took a serious look at the carriage.

Bullet holes riddled the side as Matt heard someone inside moaning.

Opening the door, he clinched his jaw when he seen Judge Brooker holding a cloth over a wound on his leg as blood slowly seeped out of it.

"Burke," Matt yelled putting his hand over the wound. "Go get Doc!"

By daybreak, Festus had made it into the hills. Knowing Bucko like he did, he knew where the man liked to make camp. Close to the water but far enough away from trails so as not to be discovered.

Climbing down off of Ruth, Festus pulled the mule by his reins as he rounded a bend and looked around.

Signs of a recent camp fire peeked his interest. Leaving Ruth behind, the hill man drew his pistol and then took a tentative step or two.

"Bucko," Festus said slowly. "It's yer old friend, it's Festus!"

Festus swung around at the sound of a twig snap. "Where are ya! You aight ta know I ain't gonna hurt ya!"

"You ain't takin me in," Bucko said from the thick brush. "I know yer doing a deputy job fer that Marshal now!"

"That's right," Festus said inching closer to the edge of the woods. "I got ta take ya in! I was a hoping you wouldn't give me no trouble!"

"I didn't kill that man, Festus," Bucko said quietly. "They was all set ta hang me! I had ta run."

"I believe you," Festus said softly. "You know we got outa one scrap before, we can do it again."

"Not this time!" Bucko said leaping from a tree above where Festus had stood. "Yer working for the law now!"

Knocking Festus off his feet, his revolver sliding out of reach, the hill man fought Bucko as they rolled toward a gully.

At the last minute, Festus went over the side, but Bucko reached for and grabbed his hand.

"Pull me up," Festus said breathlessly as the wind was knocked out of him from slamming into the side of the cliff.

"Not unless you promise ta let me go," Bucko said struggling to keep his hold on Festus.

"I can't do that," Festus yelled. "Besides, ya owe me!"

Bucko stood up and pulled Festus up and over the edge before collapsing beside him. "There," he said angrily shaking his head. "We're even now!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Even," Festus said getting to his feet. "Is that all ya got ta say."

"What ya want me ta say!" Bucko replied. "Yer takin me in fer sumthin I didn't do! Am I supposed ta say thanks!"

"Wal," Festus said quietly. "I see yer point. But that don't mean Matthew can't help you."

"And I got you on ma side, right Festus," Bucko said thoughtfully.

"Wal sure ya do," the hill man said with a grin. "C'mon, let's get back ta Dodge and see what we can do bout clearing yer name."

(Dodge)

Matt turned to the driver once Doc took over, barking orders, the physician had Newly and Burke get Judge Brooker out of the carriage and up to his office in short order.

"Alright," Matt said all business. "What happened?"

"They caught up to us about ten miles from here Marshal," the driver said nervously. "There were three of them. I ain't never seen em before."

"Bout ten miles you say," Matt replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir," the driver replied. "Took all we had, robbed the Judge to!"

"Thanks," Matt said as the man climbed back aboard the stage, Matt headed up to Doc's office.

Closing the door behind him, Matt tipped his hat up as he watch Doc wrap a white bandage around Judge Brooker's thigh.

"There you go, Judge," Doc said tying it tight and cutting off the excess. "As long as you don't do a lot of walking, it'll heal nicely."

"Thank you, Doctor," the Judge said looking up at Matt. "The bullet just grazed me, Matt."

"Alright," Matt said nodding. "The driver told me there were three of them, did you get a good look at any of them."

"Not all of them," Brooker said. "Only the one that robbed me."

Matt nodded thoughtfully. "I'm taking a few men and going after them."

"I'll have warrants drawn up while your gone," Judge Brooker said with a nod.

Festus helped Bucko break up his camp and pack the horse he absconded from Hayes with and head toward Dodge.

"Tell me how ya got yerself in ta this mess any how," Festus said.

"Well," Bucko said shaking his head. "I was in this saloon and having myself a good time when these three fellers offered ta buy me a drink and start a poker game. Next thing I remember, I was in the jail on murder charges."

"Ya don't know what happened in between," Festus asked looking at his friend.

"Bits and pieces, here and there," Bucko said slowly. "But I know one thing. I didn't kill that fella!"

"How ya know that," Festus asked evenly.

"The knife wasn't mine, I saw that there feller in the poker game with that knife," Bucko replied.

"Wal," Festus said coming up over a rise. "You tell that to Matthew when we get back, he'll help ya."

"I hope so," Bucko said as Festus suddenly stopped.

"Someone's a comin," Festus said watching three riders coming over the ridge.

Bucko's eyes narrowed as the three riders got closer. "Festus," he said pulling the reins of his horse. "Those the fellers from the saloon."

Festus grabbed the reins of Bucko's horse. "Ya sure," he said as the riders stopped.

"Howdy," the first rider said noticing the badge pinned to Festus chest. "Marshal," he said tipping his hat.

"Deputy," Festus said suspiciously. "Something I can help you fellers with?"

"Nope," the man replied. "We just passing though."

"Come from Dodge, did ya," Festus said scrunching one eye.

The man nodded as he pulled his horse back. "See ya around, deputy."

Festus nodded as the three riders passed. "Let's get back."

Bucko nodded and urged his horse forward as shots suddenly rang out around them.

"Find cover!" Festus yelled drawing his revolver but before they could, Bucko watch as the hill man fell to the ground.

"Festus!" Bucko yelled sliding off his horse, he pulled the deputy off the side of the road and gabbed Festus gun to return fire. 


	4. Chapter 4

Matt, Newly and Sam stopped where Judge Brooker said the stage had been help up.

"Looks like the driver was right," Newly said walking around the area. "I see three different sets of horse shoe prints."

"Alright," Matt said as Newly climbed back onto his horse. "Let's see if we can follow them before it gets to dark."

Newly and Sam followed as Matt spurred his horse in the direction that the three riders went in.

Bucko fired several times as Festus panted beside him.

"We got ta get you some help," he said taking off his bandana, he pressed it to the wound in the hill man's abdomen.

"Can't see how we're gonna get around them fellers," Festus replied weakly. Fighting to stay conscious, he grabbed Bucko's arm. "Get yerself ta Matt, ya hear me."

"I'm not leavin," Bucko said firmly as Festus lost consciousness.

Matt stopped suddenly and scanned the horizon. "Did you hear that," he said looking at Newly.

"Gunshots," Newly said after hearing several more.

"Let's go!" Matt yelled urging his horse into a fast gallop, he drew his revolver as Sam and Newly did the same.

The Marshal rounded a bend and crested a hill. Looking down, he watched as the three men had Bucko and Festus pinned.

"Sam, you take the left," Matt said looking at Newly. "I'll take the right! Let's see if we can even the score!"

Bucko jumped and swung around wildly as Newly touched his shoulder.

"Easy," Newly said looking down at Festus prone form. "I'm a deputy from Dodge. What happened here?"

"We got ambushed," Bucko said as Newly lifted the bloody bandana from Festus wound and applied a clean one. "You a doc to?"

"Kinda," Newly said with a wiry grin. "But Doctor Adams is much better at this sorta thing than I am though."

Bucko looked up after he realized the shooting had stopped. Watching the three men take off on their horses, he smiled. "They leavin," he said looking at Newly as Matt and Sam came over to join them.

"Bucko," Matt said putting away his gun. "What happened here?"

"Them are the three fellers that got me in ta this whole mess, Marshal," Bucko started to explain as Newly interrupted him.

"Marshal," he said looking up from Festus side. "We got to get Doc out here!"

Matt nodded grimly once he looked at Festus pale face and slowed respiration, he knew there was no way the hill man would make it to Dodge on the back of a horse.

"Newly, you stay with Festus, do what you can for him," Matt said turning to Bucko. "Sam and I have to go after those three man, I need you to go into Dodge and bring back Doc and a wagon!"

"Yer gonna trust me to do it?" Bucko asked more than a little surprised.

"You wanna give me a reason why I shouldn't?" Matt asked pursing his lips.

"No, Marshal," Bucko said climbing onto his horse. "I'll be back faster than a bolt of lightening."

"You sure those two aren't related," Sam said as Festus moaned.

"Festus," Matt said going down on one knee as the hill man opened his eyes.

"Matthew," he said slowly. "Them fellers..."

"We know," Matt said reassuringly. "Take it easy. Newly's here with you until Doc gets here."

Festus nodded before closing his eyes and sinking back into oblivion.

"Let's go, Sam," Matt said mounting his horse as Sam did the same. "We'll meet you back in Dodge!" he stated looking at Newly before riding off.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc shuffled slowly down the boardwalk toward his office from the livery as Burke ran toward him from the opposite direction.

"Doc," he said jerking on the older man's arm. "Am I glad to see you!"

"What in thunder," Doc said yanking his arm out of Burkes firm grasp. "What's the matter with you?"

"You got to come to the jail with me," Burke yelled. "The Marshal sent this fella back to get you, he's waiting to take you to Newly."

"Why," Doc asked suddenly concerned for the men's safety. "What's wrong with Newly?"

"Nothing," Burke said pulling the doctor. "The man said, Festus was shot and Newly's tending to him."

"Wait a minute," Doc said stopping again. "How'd Festus get shot?"

"I don't know," Burke said impatiently. "But it sounds bad, you got to go now!"

Bucko climbed into the wagon and drove it down Front Street. "That you Doc," he said as the physician looked up at the driver.

"I think, I'm going to regret this," Doc said putting his bag into the wagon and then climbing in. "Bucko, long time!"

"Sure has been," he said with a slight grin. "Better sit tight Doc, we gotta go!"

Newly stoked the fire up as Festus started to shiver from the shock of blood loss and he wished Doc would hurry. Then, as if his prayers had been answered, he heard the wheels of a wagon and sighed into the darkness as he went to help Doc climb down.

"Sure am glad to see you, Doc," Newly said as the older man snorted.

"The way he drives," Doc spat angrily. "I'm lucky to be here! And I though Festus was bad..." Doc said and trailed off at the site of his friend lying pale and lifeless near the small camp fire.

"How bad is it," Doc said shuffling toward the hill man.

"Abdomen," Newly replied. "Bullet's still inside but I finally got the bleeding to stop."

Doc kneeled down next the the hill man and lifted his eye lids before opening his black bag and taking out his stethoscope.

Placing the instrument around his neck, he gently peeled back the bandanas and examined the wound before listening to Festus chest.

Quickly swiping his mustache, he looked up at Newly and Bucko. "We have to get him back to Dodge. I can't do anything for him out here."

Matt and Sam followed the three riders until their horses were worn out.

"Look," Matt said clinching his jaw. He watching from a distance as the men suddenly went separate ways.

"Which one do we go after, Marshal?" Sam asked as Matt shook his head.

"They can't get far on those horses," Matt replied taking off toward one rider in particular. "If I had to say one was the leader, it would have to be this one. He was the one doing most of the shooting!"

Sam nodded in agreement and followed the Marshal across the open prairie.

(Dodge)

"Doc," Newly said watching the older man open Festus shirt to get at the wound. "If you don't need my help, I'm going to take Bucko over to the jail and let Burke go."

"That's fine," Doc said absently. "Can you stop at the Long Branch and let Kitty know I could use her help instead."

"Yes, sir," Newly said taking Bucko's arm.

"I wanted ta stay with Festus," Bucko said pleadingly. "If it weren't fer me, he wouldn't be in this mess."

"You can't do anything for him right now," Doc said curtly. "Go with Newly, I'll let you know when you can come back up!"

"Let's go," Newly said leading the scruffy looking man out the door.

Doc moved quickly about his office to gather what he would need to remove the bullet and repair the damage it inflicted, as he did, he prayed that no major organs were damaged. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you really gonna lock me up, deputy," Bucko asked timidly after Burke left the jail.

"Do I need to," Newly said indicating the table and chairs in the center of Matt's office.

"I'm not plannin on runnin again," Bucko said watching Newly get a cup of coffee and bring it over to him. "If that's what yer worried bout. Festus is ma friend and I got ta be here for him."

"Good," Newly replied taking a seat across from the scruffy looking man. "I don't want to lock you up unless you give me a reason to."

Doc glanced up as Kitty walked in, for some one who had just been roused from bed, the red haired woman was as neat and clean with perfectly coifed hair as Doc had ever seen her to be.

"Kitty," Doc said with a weary smile. "I'm sorry to get you up at this hour."

"That's alright," Kitty replied stopping at the doctors side. "What happened?"

"Ambush," Doc said reaching for a clamp with a wad of gauze attached to it. "Festus took a bullet in the belly."

"Is it bad?" Kitty asked after seeing the intent look on her friends face.

"As bad as it can be for this type of wound," Doc said suddenly stopping. "I think I found the bullet. Pass me that extractor."

Kitty handed the instrument to the physician and waited for Doc to pull the bullet out. With a slight clang, Doc dropped the bullet into a basin before nodding in satisfaction.

"Now to repair the damage," he said gently. "I'm gonna need some bandages to pack this wound with."

Kitty nodded as she gathered up the necessary items and brought them back to where Doc continued his surgery.

Matt stopped and looked around after not seeing the man they were chasing in front of them.

"Marshal!" Sam yelled as the man suddenly appeared behind them.

Matt drew his pistol as he spurred his horse to catch up to the outlaw's horse.

"Drop it," Matt yelled when the man drew his gun.

"Alright," Matt said sliding off his horse he picked up the weapon. "What's your name?"

"Jack," he said holding his hands up.

"Your under arrest, Jack," Matt said putting shackles on the man before taking the reins of his horse. "Where's your friends headed?"

"Don't know," Jack replied tight lipped.

"Maybe you'll be more in the talking mood when we get back to Dodge," Matt said pulling the man's horse behind him.

Newly stood up when Matt and Sam entered the jail a few hours later.

"Newly," Matt said tiredly taking off his hat. "Lock this one up!"

"Sure thing Marshal," Newly said as Sam looked at Matt.

"I'll take your horse to the stable," he said as Matt nodded.

"Better get some sleep afterward, Sam," Matt said turning to look at Bucko.

The scruffy looking man slowly rose and looked into the cell before turning back to Matt. "That there is the fella who had the knife they said I killed that guy with!"

"He is huh," Matt said evenly.

"That's cause he won it in a poker game," Jack yelled angrily. "He was just too damn drunk to remember."

Matt pursed his lips as Bucko shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Marshal. I really don't remember."

"Alright, Bucko," Matt said opening the cell next to Jacks. "You better get some rest."

Bucko stepped inside as Matt closed and locked the door. "Will ya tell Festus, when he wakes up that I'm awful sorry, Marshal."

"Yeah," Matt replied putting the keys back on the wall as he shut the door between his office and the cells. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Anything from Doc yet," Matt asked squaring his shoulders.

"No, sir," Newly replied quietly as Matt nodded. "What about those other two fella's?"

"I'm going to send out warrants over the wires tomorrow," Matt said heading for the door. "Keep an eye on things here for me until I get back."

Kitty handed Doc a cup of coffee after the physician covered Festus with a blanket.

"Thanks, Kitty," Doc said as Matt entered the Doctor's office.

"Doc, Kitty," Matt said looking at the unconscious deputy. "How's he doing?"

"Better than I thought," Doc said evenly. "You can take Kitty back to the Long Branch, Matt."

"Alright," Matt said leading the way.

"Did you get the three outlaws, Matt?" Kitty asked following the Marshal out the door.

"Just one," Matt replied lowly. "And I'm still no closer to finding out who attacked the stage, shot Festus or helping Bucko."

Kitty shook her head as she linked her arm with his. "Don't worry, cowboy. You'll get them eventually, you always do."

Sitting in his chair at his desk, Doc checked the time on his pocket watch and yawned. He didn't anticipate that Festus would rouse before morning after the grueling surgery so he was more than a little surprised when the hill man started to move around.

"Festus," Doc said moving quickly to his friends side.

"Doc," Festus said weakly, looking around, he sighed. "How'd I get here."

"Bucko came into town and got me," Doc said slowly. "If it hadn't been for him, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Where's he at?" Festus asked softly.

"Matt's got him over at the jail," Doc said swiping his mustache. "But I don't want you to worry yourself about that right now, you need to rest. I don't mind telling you, that bullet did some damage and it's going to be a while before your going to be up and around."

Festus nodded before closing his eyes and Doc grinned as the hill man started to lightly snore.

Matt let Newly go, checked on his prisoner's and then went to bed himself.

The next morning Matt checked the wanted posters as Newly entered the office.

"Any luck on finding out who Jack is," he said getting a cup of coffee.

"Maybe," Matt said handing Newly one of the posters.

Newly looked at the poster and nodded as he read the name below the picture. "Jackson Carter," he said handing the poster back.

"Yeah," Matt said pulling out two more. "He's been known to travel with these two."

"Brooks Martin and Samuel Harris," Newly said handing the poster back to Matt. "You think those were the two that helped him rob the stage."

"I'd bet money on it," Matt said standing up. "I'm going to the telegraph office and then to see Judge Brooker."

"Alright," Newly said indicating the back. "I'll keep an eye on those two."

Matt nodded his thanks as he left and headed to the telegraph office and then to Brooker's small office that he kept while I'm town.

"Judge," Matt said taking off his hat, he sat down in front of the Judge's mahogany desk. "How's the leg?"

"A little sore but not so much that I can't get around," Brooker said stapling his fingers together. "What have you found out?"

"I believe these are the three men that robbed the stage and shot my deputy," Matt said handing the Judge the wanted posters. "They're also the men my deputy's friend said were in that poker game with him and that the one I have locked up is who he said had the knife used in the murder he was accused of."

"Hmmm," Brooker sighed looking over the poster. "My hands are tied Matt as far as the extradition goes. I'm bound to honor it if the person in question has a warrant."

"What about a change in venue," the Marshal said thoughtfully. "Could we get the trial moved here."

"I can send a request, Matt," Brooker said with a nod. "That's the best I can do."

"Alright," Matt said putting his hat back on before heading to the door. "It will at least give deputy Haggen and Mr. Taos something to hope for."

Brooker nodded as Matt left the Judges office and headed toward Doc's office as two riders passed.

"That's the Marshal," Sam said keeping his head down.

"Ya," Brooks replied stopping at the livery. "I seen him before."

"We'll wait till tonight," Sam said looking around. "Everyone'll be in bed, it'll be easy to bust Jack outa that jail."

Brooks nodded as the two men climbed down off their horses and headed to the Bulls Head Saloon.

Matt bounded up the stair case to Doc's office and stepped though the door as Kitty was just coming out.

"Matt," she said smiling.

"Hi, Kitty," Matt said stepping past her.

"How's things here?" he said looping his thumbs into his belt.

"Can't you tell from the bickering in the back room," Kitty said with a wink.

"Dang mule headed..." Doc said stepping out of the back. "Matt, you got to talk some sense into him!"

Kitty nodded and left as Matt turned to Doc and grinned. "What's going on?"

"He won't listen to me," Doc complained loudly. "I told him if he gets up to soon, he'll kill himself! But he insists on wanting to help clear Bucko's name."

"Well," Matt said tipping his hat up. "I'll talk to him."

"Festus," Matt said stepping into Doc's spare room.

"Matthew," Festus said holding his stomach as Matt took a seat beside the bed. "That ol scudder is meaner than a hornet in a tin can today."

"He's only worried about you," Matt said evenly. "I'm working on moving Bucko's trial here, so you can relax and do what Doc tells you."

"Thanks, Matthew," Festus said softly. "I owe it to Bucko to help him."

"I know," Matt said patting Festus shoulder. "We will, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt stopped off at the telegraph office after leaving Doc's office but was disappointed to find that no telegraphs had been sent as to the whereabouts of Jackson Carter's accomplices.

Entering his office, Newly stood up from the desk as Matt took his hat off. "Any problems," he said taking a seat at his desk.

"No, sir," Newly replied evenly. "How's Festus? Bucko was asking?"

"Tell him, Doc says he's mule headed," Matt said with a grin as Newly headed though the door between the office and the cells.

(Bulls Head)

"We better get going if we're going to make our move tonight," Samuel said downing the last of his beer.

Brooks did the same before he followed Samuel out the door to the livery.

"How we gonna do this, Samuel," Brooks said looking around. "This town kinda busy."

"And that's what we're going to count on," Brooks said smiling.

Matt finished writing his report just before Judge Brooker stepped into his office.

"Judge," Matt said standing, he slid out a chair for the Judge to sit down. "I just finished my report."

"Fine, Matt," Brooker said taking out a piece of paper from his jacket. "I'm afraid, I have bad news."

"Oh," Matt said crossing his arms. "What about?"

"Mr. Taos," Brooker replied lowly. "The Judge who issued the warrant, won't consider changing the venue."

"Which means," Matt replied. "That he's going to be extradited back to Texas and face murder charges?"

"Yes," Brooker said nodding. "I'm sorry Matt, but my hands are tied."

"Thanks anyway, Judge," Matt said grimly. "I just have to find away to break the news to my deputy."

"I know ya did everything ya could, Matthew," Festus said sadly.

"Judge Brooker said, he was going to keep trying, but it doesn't look good," Matt said crossing his arms.

"When does he have to go back," Festus asked softly.

"Two deputies are on their way here now," Matt said evenly as Festus nodded.

"I'd like ta see him before they leave, Matthew," Festus said looking at Doc standing in the doorway.

"Matt can bring him up tomorrow," Doc said with a nod as the Marshal started for the door. "You need anything?" Doc asked the hill man gently.

"Just ta be left alone," Festus replied turning his head away.

Doc shut the door behind him and then followed Matt out the door.

"I don't know what to say, Doc," Matt said heading toward the Long Branch.

"He'll be alright, Matt," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Just give him a few days."

"Let's go," Samuel said tapping Brooks on the arm. Standing outside in the alley, they watched Matt and Doc walk by. "While the Marshal's occupied."

Brooks nodded and followed Samuel though the alley toward the jail.

Stopping just outside the door near Matt's desk, Brooks knocked over a can while Samuel waited for whoever was inside to come out.

Newly stood up and went to the door, drawing his pistol, he listened and when he didn't hear anything else, he holstered his gun and checked the lock on the door.

Opening it to re-lock it, gave Samuel the chance to pull the door open as Brooks brought his pistol down onto the back of Newly's head.

"Hurry up and get him inside," Samuel barked. "We ain't got all night."

Festus waited until he was sure that Matt and Doc had gone down stairs before he threw the covers back and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and slowly walked over to the chair that Doc had put his clothes on.

Keeping one hand over the wound on his stomach, he slipped on his clothes before taking off his spurs, then slid his boots on before grabbing his hat and heading for the door.

Festus paused at Doc's desk for just a moment, he knew the older man and Matt would be disappointed he left but there was no other way, he wasn't about to let Bucko go back to Texas and be found guilty and hung for a murder he didn't commit.

Taking his badge off, he left it on Doc's desk before leaving the physician's office.

"Took you guys long enough," Jack said as Brooks grabbed the keys to the cell and let him out.

Jack looked at Bucko and smiled. "Get him out of there!" he said as Brooks opened the cell.

"What you want with me?" Brooks said looking at Jack.

"Because you know to much about us," Jack said with a grin. "And I don't need you remembering that we were the ones that killed that fella after the poker game!"

"I knew it was you!" Bucko said angrily.

"That's right," Jack said pushing Bucko toward the door which lead into the alleyway. "Let's go!"

Samuel held a gun to Bucko's side and kept a hand over his mouth as the four men made their way though the shadows in the alley toward their horse's.

Festus got to the bottom of Doc's stairs and slid undetected into the alley beside the Long Branch just as Jack and his gang passed by.

The hill man hid in the shadow of the Long Branch until they were out of site and then decided to follow them. He knew there was no way he could directly confront them and to alert Matt would cause his friends instant demise. The best thing he could hope for would be three men letting their guard down long enough for him to get Bucko away from them before they were able to do him harm.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt stepped though the double doors of the Long Branch with Doc and looked around.

"It's awfully quiet tonight," Matt said walking down the boardwalk toward the older man's office.

"Yes, it is," Doc said pulling out his pocket watch he checked the time. "I got to give Festus some pain medicine, you want to come up."

"Ya," Matt said following Doc up the stairs. "I wanted to see how he was taking the news about Bucko."

Doc nodded as he opened the door to his office and stepped inside. The door to his spare room was still shut when Doc noticed Festus deputy badge sitting on his desk.

"Did you put this here, Matt," Doc asked spinning around he handed the badge to the Marshal.

"No," Matt said meeting Doc's eyes as Newly yelled for him from downstairs.

Matt headed for the door as Doc opened the spare room.

"Newly," Matt said as the deputy slowly made his way up the stairs. "What happened?" Matt said taking Newly's arm, the Marshal helped him to Doc's chair.

"Matt," Doc said shuffling out of the spare room. "Festus is gone!"

"So is Jack and Bucko," Newly said painfully as Doc pulled the deputy's hand away from his head.

"Who hit you?" Doc asked looking at Matt. "You don't think..."

"It wasn't Festus," Newly said looking at the doctor. "There were at least two of them. I opened the door to the alley and that's when they busted in."

Matt clinched his jaw as he took in all the information at once. "I'm going to saddle up my horse, can he ride?" Matt said looking at Doc.

"It's not to bad," Doc said looking at Newly. "How you feel?"

"I'm alright," Newly said flashing his boyish smile.

"Alright," Doc said worriedly. "Go find Festus and when you do, he better hope that wound hasn't reopened."

Festus followed Jack and his gang to the edge of town where they had horses tied up and the hill man  
realized, he was going to have to make a move.

Taking cover behind a wagon, he drew his revolver and then yelled for Bucko to get down.

Matt and Newly had just entered the stable when they both heard the first of several gun shots.

"This way!" Matt yelled running toward the edge of town.

Bucko dropped to his knees when Festus yelled and scrambled for cover as Jack and his gang started shooting toward the wagon.

Matt and Newly ran up front street toward the sounds of the gunfire and dived behind the wagon next to Festus.

"Matthew," the hillman said sheepishly as Matt scowled.

"I'll talk to you later," Matt said looking over the top of the wagon. He saw the three men taking cover behind a wagon across the street. "Newly, see if you can get behind them."

"Yes, sir," Newly said heading down the alley as Matt looked at Festus.

"If you can hold them from here," Matt asked noticing Festus pale pallor. "I'll get around them from the other side."

"Will do'er Matthew," Festus said nodding.

Matt pursed his lips as he squeezed the hillman's shoulder and headed around behind Jackson and his gang.

Festus fired several shots to give Matt and Newly the time they needed to get into position behind the outlaws.

"Jack Carter!" Matt yelled crouching behind a wooden bench. "Give up now and no one gets hurt!"

"Forget it Marshal," Jack said angrily. "I got to much to lose!"

Matt clinched his jaw before speaking again. "That goes for you others as well!" Matt said curtly. "I'll make a deal with any man that gives up now or we'll open fire! I got all of you surrounded on both sides!"


	10. Chapter 10

Brooks and Samuel simultaneously threw down their weapons as Matt grinned. "What about it Jack!"

Jackson Carter turned his gun toward Matt as Newly leveled his rifle from the opposite direction and Festus trained his gun on the man as well.

But at the last moment, Carter chucked his gun toward the ground and raised his hands in defeat.

Matt stood up and took Jackson Carter by the arm and shoved him toward Newly as the young deputy did the same with Samuel and Brooks.

"Get them down to the jail, Newly," Matt said looking at Bucko. "Anything you got to say?"

"Only that they admitted they killed that man, Marshal," Bucko said looking at Jackson.

"He did it for the poker winnings!" Brooks yelled.

"He did, huh," Matt said looking at Newly. "Get some statements from these two if they're so willing to talk."

"Sure thing, Marshal," Newly said leading the three outlaws toward the jail.

"Well, Bucko," Matt said holstering his gun. "We might just be able to clear your name after all."

"Thanks, Marshal," Bucko said looking up as Festus slowly made his way toward them.

Matt crossed his arms as Festus stopped in front of the lawman, still holding the wound on his stomach, Matt sighed. "I don't think I want to know why you were out of bed or how you ended up down here in a gun fight, do I?"

"Aw foot, Matthew," Festus stammered. "I was just a tryin ta help Bucko, don't ya see."

"Hmmmm," Matt said scowling he turned to Bucko. "Get him back up to Doc's office for me will you. And make sure he stays there!"

"Sure will, Marshal," Bucko said taking Festus arm.

Matt shook his head as the two slowly made their way down the street.

A few days later, Judge Brooker came to bid Doc and Matt goodbye. "And while I'm here," he said handing some paper work to Matt. "This is the finding of the courts in Texas, Mr. Taos name is clear."

"Well that's good news, Judge," Matt said folding up the paper work the two men stepped into Doc's spare room where Bucko was engaged in a lively game of checkers with Festus.

"As for Mr. Haggen's misconduct," the Judge said crossing his arms. "I think at least a suspension is in order, don't you Matt?"

"Oh yeah," Matt said watching the shocked expression on the deputy's face.

"Wal," Festus said slowly. "I didn't mean ta do anything wrong, Matthew!"

"How long did you say his recovery would take, Doctor?" Judge Brooker said as Doc stopped in the doorway.

"Four weeks aught to do it," Doc said with a wink while he swiped at his mustache.

"Alright," Judge Brooker said looking at the hillman. "Four weeks it is!"

"Wal, that there is cruel and unusual punishment," Festus said angrily. "Ain't there a law against that!"

"Overruled," Brooker said smiling as he headed for the door. "And I told Matt to leave the doctor a set of shackles just in case the prisoner gets any more ideas about taking off!"

"Might as well be locked up," Festus said glaring at Doc. "Even people in jail get better food then what he feedin me!"

"People locked up don't have holes in their belly's either," Doc replied harshly. "And you wouldn't be in this mess if you had stayed in bed and did like I told you!"

Bucko nodded in agreement as Festus scoffed.

"And I thought you was ma friend," Festus said angrily.

"Oh, I am," Bucko said nodding. "But Doc's right!"

"Well," Doc said breaking into a smile. "At least he knows I'm right!"


End file.
